


【迪乔】少年与狮心果番外

by FWHADL



Category: JoJo - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FWHADL/pseuds/FWHADL
Kudos: 5





	【迪乔】少年与狮心果番外

“迪奥……这里不太好吧…门还没关好—嗯！～”  
乔纳森的腰带早就被不由分说的松开，迪奥急不可耐的脱下他的裤子，那不管看了多少次依然诱人的性器包裹在洁白的四角裤里，迪奥调笑着吻上那凸起的形状，淫靡的用舌尖轻舔了一下。  
“唔？！～迪奥……”  
“继续叫啊，叫我的名字，会让你舒服的。”  
迪奥熟练的推开乔纳森看似阻拦其实犹豫不决的手，乔纳森这样欲拒还迎的可爱模样，只会让迪奥更加想深入品尝他。  
乔纳森不明白，自己第一次到迪奥家来做客，怎么就演变成现在这样了。  
迪奥的父亲似乎很忙，看到迪奥向他介绍自己只是点了点头，就走到房间里了，乔纳森张望着这栋看起来有些废旧的房子的内部，确实很旧，而且……有些乱。  
“……迪奥，你确实很上进呢。”  
乔纳森不禁感叹，迪奥看来家境并不富裕，学校的花费想必是不小的负担，也听说迪奥在不停的申请奖学金，也许也是为了补贴家用吧，想到这里，乔纳森不禁放下防备，转而用一种同情但是又鼓励的眼神看着迪奥。  
迪奥很平常的引导乔纳森到他的房间里，其实心里早就开心得炸开了花，乔纳森的眼神简直就是在告诉他，大门敞开，随时欢迎。

“…迪奥…迪奥…唔……”  
“喜欢这里？”  
迪奥轻笑着，顶了顶甬道的一处凸起，就见到乔纳森兴奋得叫不出声，只发出短促的气音，可那一点可爱的声音也被迪奥堵在喉间，迪奥像是要把乔纳森拆吃入腹一样与他激烈的吻在一起。  
明明都还是成长中的少年，为什么迪奥会这么游刃有余，乔纳森一边在冲击中可怜巴巴的喘息着，一边委屈的想到。  
“哦，忘了说，我房间隔壁就是我爸的房间，而且隔音也不好，所以……”  
迪奥停下话语，饶有兴趣的笑起来，观察身下乔纳森的神情。  
不出所料，乔纳森本来潮红的脸色更加烧起来，当然还有可能是一下子用手捂得太紧憋气过头了，乔纳森想着自己之前叫的那几声岂不是都漏了过去，那，那自己第一次来就留下这种印象……  
乔纳森愣在那里，迪奥可没停下动作，反而变本加厉的抽插着，乔纳森只得更加捂住嘴巴，承受着迪奥带给他的一波接一波更甚的高潮快感。  
“停下……”  
“什么？”  
迪奥温柔的笑着，但那笑怎么看都像是幸灾乐祸的笑容。  
“停下……”  
乔纳森艰难的提高音量，但迪奥只要轻挑一下，他的娇喘就忍不住滑出嘴角，乔纳森又羞又急，可自己又，乔纳森羞愧的咬进嘴唇，又不愿意迪奥停下，乔纳森越想越委屈，着急之下，大颗的眼泪一下子就砸了下来。  
“呜呜……”  
迪奥本来以为他是高潮中生理性的眼泪，结果没想到乔纳森居然开始认真的哭了起来，鼻尖全红了，可怜巴巴的带着抽泣声轻颤着。  
迪奥立刻停了下来，有些慌乱的摸了摸脸，看着乔纳森转过头哭泣，他一时再旺盛欲火也被爱人的眼泪浇熄。  
“对不起，乖，乖我逗你的呢，听不到的，听不到的，乖啊。”  
乔纳森颤抖着肩膀，依然小声抽泣着。  
“真的，这次不骗你，真的听不见。”  
迪奥真的慌了，他小心翼翼的抱着乔纳森，亲吻他的泪眼，轻声安抚着。

然后迪奥做了这辈子最想不到的事情可以排到前三的事情。  
他先溜去隔壁房间确定没人后，带着乔纳森过去亲自测试了房间的隔音性，乔纳森在原来的房间里，迪奥在隔壁大声跺脚，乔纳森确定了只有那种不同寻常的巨响才能穿透墙壁，这才逐渐停止哭泣。  
在隔壁跺脚的迪奥突然觉得自己简直是个傻逼。  
他妈的为乔纳森爱情盲目的大傻逼。  
但是又能怎么样，乔纳森那副笑眼重回的样子比得上任何东西，包括他迪奥那副自视甚高的骄傲。  
“亲一口，JOJO。”  
迪奥愉快的抛开一切，抱着乔纳森继续第二轮去了。


End file.
